<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smiling by CommanderKats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783815">Smiling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats'>CommanderKats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Love at First Sight, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Kaidan Alenko, Romance, Smile, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan takes a moment to realize everything special about Pandora Shepard and spend the night showing her how much she means to him.</p>
<p>This was a gift to nicoolios on tumblr for the Mass Effect Holiday Cheer....I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroInTraining/gifts">HeroInTraining</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It still amazed Kaidan that after all this time Pandora was here, sure she had come back from death more times than one human should be able to but as he watched her circulate amongst her friends it made it all the more real. When he lost her all those years ago everything seemed to just die with her, the world lost its color, things lost their taste and Kaidan wasn’t the same man he was. Pandora had been his world, the one bright light in things that weren’t always great and once she was gone he couldn’t find another light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she was there standing opposite of him, begging him to see her as herself but all Kaidan had seen was someone wearing the face of his beloved. Though as she spoke more to him, even just for those few moments, he felt it...his heart beating just a little faster, the world seeming a little more like itself. It hadn’t been for those few things Kaidan was sure that the Pandora Shepard he had met was false and the woman he loved was still dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching her now made him smile, everyone loved her, it was hard not to. She was a force death itself couldn’t hold onto, everyone she talked to seemed to brighten as she spoke to them and he knew that she gave little words of encouragement, shared a small memory from something they did together. That was her way and one of the many reasons he loved her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he had called her name she looked towards him, smiling, and Kaidan couldn’t help but do the same, knowing his probably looked far more goofy then hers. She stepped away from Tali and walked over to him, the smile still on her face as she walked into his open arms. They settled wrapped around her, her own arms around his neck, “What are you smiling about?” She teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just the most beautiful woman in the galaxy...and how she’s all mine.” He said flirtatiously, a blush warming her cheeks making her even more beautiful. “Are you having fun?” Kaidan asked but he already knew the answer, could see from the sparkling in her eyes that the answer was yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We needed this...hell I needed this.” She roamed her gaze over everyone then back to him, her purple eyes dazzling him, “With everything that’s going on, with everything that has we all needed this moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve every moment like this Pandora,  you deserve it all.” He said softly then kissing her forehead, “I hope to give you all the moments like this I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, “After we defeat the reapers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, after we defeat the reapers.” Kaidan knew without a doubt that she would defeat the reapers, that his girl would save the galaxy again and he’d be able to live the rest of his life with her hopefully in glorious peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party wore on long into the night, most of them getting progressively drunk as the night wore on, that slightly included Kaidan although he didn’t drink that much. He had always been a lightweight but when Pandora was starting to go toe to toe with the krogans he decided it was time to call it a night. He walked over to her, whispering in her ear and watching her frown at him before nodding and following along. The krogans groaned but then changed their challenge to each other and Kaidan was pleased he didn’t actually have to do anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the privacy of their room the world seemed to center on Pandora, on her rich black hair and those purple eyes that watched him. “You're smiling again.” She teased as she edged closer to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He smiled a bit more mischievously as he stepped closer to her, pressing himself close to her, his arm wrapping around her back and the other holding the back of her, “I’ve been thinking about this all night.” He whispered against her lips before kissing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand digging into his hair as she kissed him harder. He pushed against her again and they fell onto the bed, she laughed and his heart tightened, goodness did he love this woman. Kaidan kissed her again, he was never an aggressive lover but he wanted her to know how much he needed her, wanted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pandora’s hands moved under his shirt, fingers grabbing at his bare skin before they started to pull at his shirt. Breaking the kiss for a moment Kaidan leaned up onto his knees and took his shirt off watching as Pandora drank him in. If he wasn’t hard before he certainly was now, his manhood straining against his pants. Somewhat frantically Pandora pulled at her shirt until Kaidan helped her take it off, his eyes gazing down at her. Even marked full of scars Kaidan had never seen anything as beautiful and perfect as her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back over her, his lips finding hers and kissing her again, deep and passionate, tasting the alcohol and love on her lips. His kisses moved from those lips to along her jaw, making their way down her neck to her breasts where he pushed aside her bra and worshipped one of her nipples. Her hands tightened in his hair as his tongue swirled around the nipple, making it pucker as he sucked on it. She moaned, her back arching and giving him more of her breast. Kaidan groaned before flicking her nipple and teasing her more with his tongue, he knew it always drove her mad when he used his tongue.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaidan.” She moaned as he smiled against her breasts, her hips thrusting up against him making his manhood even more strained. Kaidan lifted his face and looked up at Pandora and waited for her to look at him, after a moment her purple gaze found his, eyes filled with pleasure as he flicked her nipple as she watched. She moaned, closing her eyes and he smiled to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips moved from her nipple and kissed down her taut belly watching it quiver where his kisses landed. Kaidan leaned up a little and unbuttoned her pants, sliding them and her panties gently from her body. Pandora sighed as he nestled himself between her legs, his hands on her thighs as he kissed gently along them. Slowly he made his way to her heat, feeling the desire of her warmth before gently kissing her bud. Her body jerked and he smiled to himself again before running his tongue along the slit of her heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan licked over and over again, sometimes quick, sometimes deliciously slow until Pandora squirmed under him, his firmly holding her legs apart. Her hips bucked against his mouth and Kaidan plunged his tongue into her warmth, fucking her with his tongue and feeling her squeeze against it. Her moans growing louder, hands leaving his hair to grip the bed as the first waves of pleasure hit her. When the first waves hit Kaidan moved his tongue from her depths and wrapped his mouth around her bud, sucking hard making her nearly scream as the pleasure crested and everything in her shook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was one of his favorite ways to see Pandora, flushed and vulnerable, and him the cause of it all. Again he brought her to the brink of her pleasure then viciously taking her over until she whimpered with pleasure, her body sensitive to his tongue. He leaned up and looked at her, her purple eyes finding his before he even said anything, “You sure do know how to drive a woman wild.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just you.” He said as he started to move his way up her, to kiss those other lips that made his world go dizzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wicked smile flashed on her flushed face before she pushed him over on the bed and got on top of him. Kaidan smiled, his gaze roaming over her body once more, “My turn.” She growled before wiggling herself against his manhood. Pandora leaned down and kissed him, her breasts brushing his chest before her kisses moved down to his neck, sucking gently as they made their way down to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved herself off him for a moment as her hands worked on his pants, yanking them and his briefs down. His manhood sprang free and Pandora smiled, Kaidan kicked his pants off the rest of the way as she wrapped her hand around the base of his manhood. Her hand stroked him as she watched him take his pleasure, her thumb swirling around the tip before she leaned down and wrapped her mouth around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan knew he wouldn’t last too long with her doing this, mostly because anything she did to him turned him on more than he could handle. He liked giving her pleasure because it could last forever but this, her mouth around his manhood was about to make him explode. His hands grabbed at her shoulders, “Come here.” He said, his voice rough with pleasure as she let go of him and moved up him. Her heat settled along the length of his manhood, his hands on her hips, his thumbs caressing her soft skin as she looked down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips moved along the length of him, raising herself just enough for the head of his manhood to slip inside her warmth. Slowly she lowered herself down on him until her ass rested against his thighs, his hands still tight on her hips as she smiled down at him. Kaidan raised a hand and brushed the hair from her face, “You are so beautiful Pandora.” He said quietly, holding himself still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned forward and kissed his lips, “So are you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan moved his hand from her hips and up her back holding her against him as he steadied his legs and began to slowly thrust into her. Her lips found his again as she kissed and moaned into his mouth, driving him wild with need. He wanted to take it slow, wanted to shower her with love but she was the one driving their pleasure faster. Holding her close to him Kaidan picked up speed, his thrusts coming hard and fast, Pandora’s moans against his ear, the soft whimper of his name on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pandora,” He hissed trying to hold himself back from the ultimate release, “I love you.” He groaned against her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Kaidan.” She cried as her body began to shake, pleasure rippling through her as her warmth squeezed him. Once, twice and Kaidan slammed himself against her, white hot pleasure bursting behind his closed eyes as he shot deep inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan’s hand stroked along Pandora’s back lazily, her body laying flat against him as they both slowly came down from the rush of pleasure. For him it would always be like this, always too much but never enough of it. He could live forever just how they are and not care one bit about the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a little while Pandora lifted her head looking at him with those wondrous purple eyes, “You’re smiling again.” She said smiling back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're the reason for the smile.” His voice was a little rough but he didn’t care. He leaned up and kissed her, slowly moving them to their side as he slid out of her. Pandora kept one thigh over his as they lay there looking at one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna get through all of this Kaidan, we’re gonna get to live happily ever after.” She said confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaidan squeezed her, “Of course we are, I never doubt that or you...I never will.” He kissed her lips gently, “Now sleep, we have to save the galaxy tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>